


Cocoon Academy: Ragnarok

by Silver_Siren



Series: Cocoon Academy [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - X-Men-Esque, F/M, Fandoms will update as we get new students, Multi, Our beloved characters getting into shenanigans and having powers all at the same time, This is actually an rp thread, read more in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Siren/pseuds/Silver_Siren
Summary: Zack Fair is a young man who's bounced through a few colleges for reasons he doesn't exactly know. The mysterious and guarded Cocoon Academy is now his latest home, and he's quick to meet an interesting cast of characters, ranging from a former thief girl name Amethyst to the beautiful yet ruthless Jihl Nabaat. However, there's much more to the Academy than Zack initially realizes... and there's also more to himself than he realizes....





	1. Author's Note

Author’s Note

**Greetings, readers all over the universe! I am Silver_Siren, the authoress of this fic. However, this fic is very special amongst my other fics, for it actually technically has two authors!**

**This fic is actually a tumblr roleplay between 1stclasszackfair, a very good Zack Fair roleplayer, and myself, who uses an OC named Amethyst. You can find me at amethyst-amy-walker on tumblr, if you’re interesting in roleplaying. I have been given permission by my partner to translate the roleplay into a fanfic.**

 

**BECAUSE it is a roleplay, there is no telling where it will go. The update speed depends on how long it takes for me to get enough material translated into a chapter. Luckily, 1stclasszackfair tends to be on regularly, so there shouldn’t be too much of a delay between updates to the fic!**

 

**Now, we are each controlling more than one character so that the roleplay flows smoothly. 1stclasszackfair has Yuj and Snow in addition to Zack, and I have everyone else in addition to Amethyst. I will update this as it changes, if it does. Anyways, enjoy the fic!**

 

**SIlver_Siren**


	2. Chapter 1: New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's arrived at Cocoon Academy, and is eager to get started. His first encounter is a bit rough, but he still keeps his hopes up anyways.

Chapter 1: New Arrival

Zack was walking through the halls of his new college, trying to find his dorm room. Seeing as he was in the girls’ dorms, as was indicated by sign he’d read moments ago, he decided to knock on a nearby door and ask for directions, as he was hopelessly lost in the  massive sky blue halls. He knocked on the door three times and then waited for an answer…

 

_ “Mmmng… Aw, fuck, I shouldn’t have played that Star Trek drinking game… my head fucking hurts!” _

Zack was greeted by a woman who looked worse-for-wear. Her dark purple hair was a mess, and her amethyst purple eyes were drowsy. She scowled at him.

“Okay, too many fucking questions. One, who the hell are you, two, what the hell do you think you’re doing in the girls’ dorm when you’re a  _ guy, _ and three, why the hell are you bothering me right now?! If you needed help, there’s campus security, you know!” She snapped, clearly very irritable. Zack shrunk back as the girl snapped at him.

“Sorry. My name is Zack, I’m new here and completely lost. I have no clue where anything is, so I don’t know where security is. My new roommate was supposed to come find me at the dean’s office, so I could get settled in, but he never showed up. So the dean told me to try and find it on my own. If you can just point me in the right direction, I’d be very glad.” He explained in a bit of a rush, but also in a quiet and intimidated tone. She sighed.

“Oh, you’re a newbie… sorry, I have a really bad hangover. Partook in the Star Trek drinking game of a lifetime…  _ sincerely _ regret it. So… What’s your roommate’s name? Do you know your room number?” She asked, still clearly a bit out of it. 

“Hold on one sec...”

Zack reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. 

“Roommate’s name is Snow, and I’m in B345.” Zack told her. Amethyst groaned.

“You got that  _ moron _ as your roommate? I feel for you. Anyways, B345′s in the second building, third floor. He’s a good host, but expect him to be talking about his girlfriend Serah all of the time, have some black eyes because her sister still doesn’t exactly approve of him, and be begging you for help on his homework and exams. Now go, before someone like Fang or Vanille shows up and spots you.” She droned, waving him off. Zack swallowed.

“Oh God, not another one like that. Back in my old school, Kunsel was the same way. Anyway, thanks... um, I never got your name, did I?” Zack asked as he turned to leave. She glared at him.

“My name’s Amy. Now go away, I need to sleep off this goddamn hangover!” She forced him out, and slammed the door shut. Zack dusted his shoulder off.

“Well, okay. Nice to meet you too.” He muttered. Zack then began to walk down to his dorm room. When he found it, he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He then took out his key and unlocked it and entered the room. Meanwhile, back with Amethyst, she was still suffering.

“Ugh… I hate Star Trek.” She moaned. Amethyst flopped into her pillow, closing her curtains with a whip. She wasn’t going to class today-not when she couldn’t even look outside without experiencing a massive headache. 


	3. Chapter 2: Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsewhere, school is on. A small group of friends are discussing Amethyst, worrying about her. Also, Zack meets his roommate, but things are quick to get out of hand...

Chapter 2: Lightning

Meanwhile, elsewhere, a group was walking towards class.

“So, Light, is Amy not doing well?”

Lightning huffed.

“No… and in all honesty, I’m worried, Fang. She always handles her alcohol much better than this. Something’s wrong.” Lightning replied. Fang huffed. 

“You’ve got a point there… Let’s all check on her after class.”

The small group nodded. Back in Zack’s new dorm room…

“Huh? Who are you?” A voice asked Zack as he shut the door. Zack turned to face the source of the voice, and saw a white haired guy holding and ice pack to his eye. 

“I’m Zack, your new roommate.” Zack introduced. The male's eyes widened as he said that. 

“Oh shit! I was supposed to meet you at the Dean’s office an hour ago! I’m so sorry! I’m Snow. Nice to meet you Zack. It’s only me and you in here so get comfortable, and then I’ll show you around campus.” Snow said, scratching the back of his head. Zack gave a smile as he placed his stuff on the empty bed. 

“Thanks! So, if I may ask, what happened to your eye?” 

Snow groaned.

“My girlfriend’s sister punched me in the eye… again.” He admitted. It didn’t take too long for the class to end, and another pinkette let herself in. She sighed at Snow, folding her arms.

“Claire hit you again, huh… Well, good to see it’s only a black eye this time. Anyways, we were all going to check on Amethyst… she doesn’t seem to be doing too well after last night’s party, and both Claire and Fang are convinced that it’s not just a hangover. You know that Amethyst can handle her liquor really well. You wanna come with?” She asked. Snow looked over at Zack. 

“You gonna be alright by yourself for a little while?”

Zack nodded. 

“Yeah. I still have to unpack and everything.” He said, still working on the former. Snow put the ice pack back into the freezer and walked over to Zack, handing him a piece of paper. 

“This is my number, if you need me for something before I get back just call. I’ll see you soon Zack.” And with that Snow and the pinkette left for Amy’s room.

 

By the time the rest of the crew had arrived, Lightning was already on the verge of crying, cradling Amethyst. The group gasped as a whole, hearing Amethyst rasp desperately for air. Lightning looked up at them.

“I was right! Someone must’ve poisoned or spiked her drink! She’s burning up, and she’s struggling to breathe! It’s just like when it happened to all of us!” She cried. The group immediately sprung into action.

Fang didn’t hesitate in running to get help, dragging Snow along so he wouldn’t do something inadvertently stupid. The rest of them, consisting of Serah, Vanille, Hope, and a teacher of at least one of their classes, Mr. Katzroy, all shared in biting their lips nervously. The paramedics soon came blazing in, and everyone, save Lightning, got out of their way. 

“Ma’am, please step aside!” One of them ordered.

“I can’t! My name is Sergeant Lightning Farron, I’m her watch officer! I have to be with her at all times!” Lightning snapped. The paramedics blinked, but reluctantly allowed Lightning to follow them into the ambulance. 

“L-Light… w-where are you? Everything… Everything looks weird…” Amethyst asked weakly, looking around. Lightning clasped Amethyst’s hands with her own.

“I’m right here, Amy. You’re not dying, you hear me?! You still have a hell of a lot to make up for!” She insisted, through tearful sobs. Amethyst chuckled, before going into a small coughing fit.

“Don’t worry… I don’t give up… so easily…” She rasped, smiling at Lightning. The ambulance sped off with its patient and watch officer in tow. 


	4. Chapter 3: Raines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack meets some of the staff of the Academy for the first time, but suddenly, Zack begins to question what's really going on...

Chapter 3: Raines

Back in Snow and Zack’s dorm Zack had finished unpacking and was setting up the game consoles he had brought with him when he heard a knock at the door. 

 

“Coming!” Zack yelled as he went to the door and when he opened it he saw a blue haired male. 

 

“Are you Zack?” The blue haired male asked Zack. He nodded. 

 

“Yes. Who are you?” He asked. 

“I’m Yuj. I’m this floors RA. I was told by the Dean, that you’re new. I was wondering if you want a tour of campus.” Yuj replied.

“Thanks for the offer Yuj, but Snow was gonna give me one later. I’ll see you later though.” Zack then closed the door and went back to setting up his game systems. Elsewhere, a silvery-blonde-haired woman ran a finger over a piece of paper.

 

“Hm, it would seem that Miss Walker has finally met her match. Good riddance, if you ask me. I don’t care what everyone else says, she’s a troublemaker, to say the least.” 

“Lieutenant Commander Nabaat, watch your tongue! If Dean Raines hears you, he’ll punish you!” 

Jihl snorted at the blue-haired man who had spoken to her.

“I’m not afraid of him, and I have a right to express my opinion on a matter. Personally, I don’t see why he gave her a second chance. She’s nothing but a lowly thief who deserves to rot in prison.”

Yaag slammed his hands on Jihl’s desk, startling her.

“No wonder he never lets you teach her… you don’t understand what she’s been through! You really are a heartless monster!” 

He stormed out, furious. How dare she say such heartless things about someone who’s suffered so much throughout her life?! That was it, he was talking to Dean Raines about this. He knocked on the door of the Dean’s office. 

_ “Come in.” _

He walked in. 

“Dean Raines, we need to talk-”

Raines raised his hand, silencing Yaag.

“I know what the issue is, Lieutenant Rosch. I will have a word with Lieutenant Colonel Nabaat later, but you must understand she has issues all her own, and she sealed off her heart to protect herself.” 

Yaag looked down. 

“You know why I gave Amethyst a second chance. She deserved it. Now, there’s a new student around here who I believe could do her some good.”

Yaag looked up, confused.

“Sir?” He questioned.

“She may have Sergeant Farron as a good watch officer, Serah, Snow, Fang, Vanille, and Hope as good friends, and Mr. Katzroy as a mentor, but she hasn’t made any attempts to make other friends, and it’s probably because almost everyone in the school knows she used to be a thief. It’s hard for her to make friends when everyone outside of her little group looks at her like she’s a demon. So, I believe a new student would help mediate things and help the student body finally accept her proper.” 

Yaag smiled.

“And this new student is?” He asked. Dean Raines pulled out Zack’s file.

“Mr. Zack Fair. He’s descended from a military family, and wants to enter into the armed forces himself. He has potential in those areas, but apparently he’s quite friendly and happy to accept others. He’s Snow’s new roommate.” Cid said. The pieces came together in Yaag’s head. He smiled at the realization.

“You assigned him to be Snow’s roommate so one way or another, he’d be forced to meet Amethyst… Sir, truly, your genius knows no bounds.” Yaag said. Cid chuckled.

“Go. Find Zack, explain things to him, and convince him to become Amethyst’s friend. She needs it.” He said. Yaag nodded, and ran to Zack’s room. He knocked on the door.

_ “One second!” _ Zack called. He was just getting out of the shower, after all. He quickly pulled on some clothes and answered the door. 

“Yes?” He questioned. 

“Hello, Mr. Fair. I’m Lieutenant Yaag Rosch, I work here for security’s sake. Dean Raines sent me to talk to you… and ask a very large favor of you. Mind if I come inside?” Yaag asked. Zack blinked.

“Uh, sure thing. Come on in.” He replied nervously. Zack stepped aside and let in Lieutenant Rosch. 

“What does the Dean need?” He asked. Yaag closed the door, and sighed. He sat down in a chair.

“You might want to sit down and get comfortable. This is going to take a while to explain.” Yaag admitted.  Zack sat down in one of the nearby chairs. 

“Go ahead.” He said, getting comfortable.


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth Behind the Cocoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack learns the truth of Cocoon Academy, and is startled at the revelation. Then, a request is made of the young student...

Chapter 4: The Truth Behind The Cocoon

Yaag inhaled deeply. He thought about how to phrase everything. About the school’s protected nature, its name  _ Cocoon Academy _ , and all of the rest. 

“Well, Mr. Fair, this school isn’t just a school-it’s a sanctuary. A sanctuary for people who have special… gifts. Dean Raines founded it not long after discovering he had the ability to use magic and had telepathic and telekinetic-based abilities. He knew he was not going to be the only one, and his friends proved him right.” He began, pulling up two images. 

“Vice-Dean Rydgea and Advisor Yeul… they manifested powers of their own. Rydgea can teleport where he pleases, summon weapons, and move at superhuman speeds. Yeul can use magic, heal wounds instantly, and has visions of the future. She’s learned to refine the latter ability to focus on who is likely to manifest powers next, so Rydgea can find them and bring them in. It’s why no one really  _ applies _ here-Yeul and Rydgea find students.”

Yaag leaned back. 

“I’ll never forget when he found Lieutenant Colonel Nabaat and I-our powers manifested at the same time. We were on a mission, and were cornered. I discovered I could manipulate technology, summon weapons, and some weird form of telepathy-haha, the last one was the funniest, because in my panicking, I unintentionally linked with Jihl.” He continued, looking up to the ceiling, in reminiscence.

“She discovered she could charm people with her voice, inflict incredible pain on anyone, be it mental or physical, and manipulate the elements. We managed to make it out alive and unnoticed by normal people with her voice and my technopathy, but Rydgea  _ did _ find us, and thankfully, brought us here. And it was only the beginning.” 

He smiled. 

“Time went on, and day in and day out, we were getting more and more students. But then… Lightning and her group came along. They were the strongest anyone’s ever seen in a  _ while.  _ Outright  _ scared _ us when we saw it at first.” 

His face became far more serious.

“They manifested all at once, and a violent manifestation it was. Lightning herself gained the ability to move at superhuman speeds, command electricity as she pleased, and summon the Eidolon Odin. Snow gained the ability to manipulate ice and cold as he willed, an indestructible body, and summon the Shiva Sisters, Stiria and Nix. Mister Katzroy gained the ability to manipulate fire, share a psychological link with anyone, which means he can feel their emotions and hear their thoughts, and summon Brynhildr. Fang gained the ability to manipulate dark energy, shapeshift, and summon Bahamut. Vanille gained the ability to manipulate earth, possess a variety of ‘venoms’ which can inflict many different ailments, and summon Hecatoncheir. Poor little Hope gained the ability to manipulate light energy, use incredibly-powerful magic, and summon Alexander.” 

He maintained his serious expression. 

“Not only were the abilities powerful, but summoning of any kind is a rarely-seen gift. That many powerful creatures, very close to one another in appearance… we were all grateful for Dean Raines’ abilities, to say the least.” He admitted, chuckling a bit.

“We enrolled them all in their respective levels, and everything was calm… except Lightning had two demands.” He said. He raised one finger.

“The first one was that we bring in her sister, Serah. It wasn’t an issue-Serah had already manifested magic, a foresight ability akin to Advisor Yeul’s, and the ability to summon and command monsters as she pleased. Not to mention Serah was happy to follow her older sister.” He continued. He raised another finger.

“Demand number two was that we find her friend Amethyst, and bring her in. That was a  _ much _ harder task.”  

He huffed, leaning on his hand.

“Rydgea had to explore for  _ days _ before he could find her, and she wanted nothing to do with him. We quickly learned why Lightning wanted to help her-because she was orphaned at a young age, she was taken in by a powerful gang, and had become accustomed to the life of a thief. Lightning wanted to pull her out of that world before it was too late.” He said in a dark tone, looking down.

“It took Lightning herself to convince Amethyst to come with us. Yeul and Serah both admitted that they foresaw Amethyst manifesting incredible powers, but were having a hard time determining exactly which ones. The two also admitted that Amethyst was going to suffer miserably for a bit before her powers would manifest. We shared this with Lightning, and the soldier girl quickly became her roommate so she could be there.” 

He closed his eyes. 

“And now it’s playing out. Amethyst is suffering right now, Lightning and her friends are right there… it’s only a matter of time before her powers manifest, whatever they may be. Though she has friends in Lightning and her little group, as well as Dean Raines, Rydgea, shakily with Jihl, and I, she has no other friends in the school because of her dark past. Dean Raines fears that this will lead to her having a hard time controlling her powers, as emotional insecurity can make it difficult to control one’s gifts. And that’s why I’ve been asked to come talk to you, Zack.”

He looked at Zack, somewhat pleadingly. 

“You’re a new student, you’re not burdened by the peers you haven’t met. You’re a happy, welcoming, friendly young man, and Amethyst  _ needs _ that. Please, we beg of you… be her friend. If you can become her friend, the other students might  _ finally _ begin to change their minds about Amethyst. So, please, will you do it? Will you be her friend?” He pleaded, looking at Zack.  


	6. Chapter 5: Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack learns even more of the Academy, and begins to wonder about himself. Meanwhile, Cid is greeted by an old friend....

Chapter 5: Friends

Zack nodded. 

“You really didn’t need to ask. I’ve already met her, and I plan to become friends with her. But a question if I may?”

Yagg nodded. Zack looked at Lieutenant Rosch, confused. 

“You said people with powers are brought here, right? And that no one applies here. But I don’t have powers, at least not that I know of. Or have they just not manifested yet?” He asked. Yaag smiled. 

“You’re like Amethyst was-they simply haven’t manifested yet. You’ll know because… well, I’m not going to lie to you, it is an  _ excruciating _ process. It’s a bit different for everyone, and it depends on what their powers end up being, but it’s always a miserable experience. I had a massive migraine, and I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside. Jihl told me her throat felt like it was being shredded, she hurt all over, and felt a rapid succession of burning, drowning, electrocution, and being beaten by wind. Don’t worry, Snow knows what it’s like, and one of his powers is having an indestructible body. He’ll help you through it… and now that you know the truth, he’ll likely put on a show for you. Probably even introduce you to the Shiva Sisters.” Yaag explained, chuckling towards the end. He looked down for a moment, before looking back up.

“Usually there’s a physical mark on the body that signifies that we’re different from others. Snow’s is right there, on his forearm. I’m sure you’ve seen it-it’s a white, strange-looking mark. Fang’s is on her upper arm. Mister Katzroy’s is right on the center of his chest. Hope’s is on the back of his hand. Since I value my reproductive organs, I’m not going to tell you where Lightning’s is or Vanille’s.” He added, cringing towards the end. He grimaced at the thought. He did  _ not _ want to think of what Lightning would do to him if he  _ did _ speak that information. He stood up. 

“Thank you. I’ll tell Dean Raines of your kindness.” He said, leaving Zack to his devices. After Rosch had left Zack took time to himself to think over what he had said. In all honesty, Zack really didn’t understand it at all. He then decided to go out and get something to eat for lunch. He knew how to get to the mess hall and back to his dorm, and that was it. After he got back with his lunch, he turned on the T.V, and began to watch some Doctor Who as he ate.

“Is that so… I’m grateful. Thank you for sharing. You may return to your duties, Lieutenant Rosch.” Raines said. Yaag nodded, and headed out, having finished his report. He was going to speak with Jihl, see if she’d lightened up about Amethyst at all. Cid exhaled, and leaned on his desk. 

“If what Yeul and Serah foresaw is true, Amethyst could end up changing the fate of the whole world…”

“There is no doubt in my mind about  _ that _ , Cid.” 

Cid startled, and turned to see a man in white-and-gold regalia, with purple accents standing there, as if he owned the place or something.

“Dysley! What are you doing here?!” Cid demanded harshly.

“I’m visiting an old friend, Cid, nothing more.” 

Cid glared at Dysley. 

“If this is about Amethyst, you can’t take her. She’s placed her faith in us, and I’m not going to betray her, like you did with Jihl and Yaag!” He insisted. Dysley narrowed his gaze at Cid. 

“Your methods will  _ never _ work, Cid. Humans fear us, hate us, and try to kill us. Metahumans and humans can  _ not _ coexist! Humans are too stupid for such an idyllic fantasy!” He insisted. 

“And you believe a war will do either side any good?! That’s the real insane ideal, Dysley! I won’t let you use Amethyst or  _ any _ of my students for such bloodshed and madness!” Cid snapped. Dysley sighed. 

“It’s always like this… I suppose there really is no point. Our views on reality are just too different. I still have no desire to fight you, old friend, though.” Dysley said.

“And I have no desire to fight you, either. It would be stupid and pointless.” Cid agreed. 

“Good to hear. I came to speak to you about  _ that _ .” 

Cid’s eyes widened. 

“You don’t mean…!” 

“Yes… what Miss Farron and Miss Yeul have foreseen on countless occasions… the signs are showing themselves more and more. It is coming, Cid, and it will threaten all of us. I have no desire to see our precious Metahumans die at the hands of the beast.” 

Cid looked down. 

“Neither do I. We both know that we can at least agree to work together on that.” 

Dysley smiled, and placed a hand on Cid’s shoulder. 

“Together, we will overcome it. And I have no doubt Miss Walker will be a very important key to defeating it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll take my leave now, old friend.” 

Dysley vanished in a burst of golden light. Cid sighed, looking at an old picture in his desk of him and Dysley when they were much younger.

“If you hadn’t suffered through the Purge, would you be different, Dysley? I wonder…” 

Elsewhere, Amethyst’s condition was worsening. Her face was twisted in agony, and Lightning knew what was coming-

“GAAAAAAAH!”


	7. Chapter 6: Manifesto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Amethyst's powers to manifest, and manifest they do. A battle ensues with Amethyst's Eidolon, Corvus, to tame the magical creature. Zack begins to feel out-of-place, as he doesn't have powers yet...

Chapter 6: Manifesto

Amethyst arched upwards as the pain reached its climax. Her hospital gown was destroyed in an instant, in favor of a skin-tight black bodysuit with a utility belt that peeled over her body from a whitish mark that Lightning recognized on her upper arm. Black gloves and boots also appeared, and Amethyst’s whip changed to have a deadly blade concealed within it. 

“Oh, Etro…” 

Lightning was awestruck as crystal shards that were the same shade as the gemstone Amethyst was named for fired off in random directions. Not long after, raw Chaos energy burst forth, and destroyed whatever it hit. Finally, a purplish light shot out from the brand on Amethyst’s arm, and outside, a massive, black, humanoid raven that almost looked like some form of a machine descended from the sky, letting loose a powerful screech. Amethyst collapsed on the bed, and Lightning rushed to her side. 

“Amethyst!” She exclaimed. The young girl panted for a moment, before realizing she was completely fine now. 

“Sarge? What happened? Why does it look like someone threw a big party in here while I was out?” She asked. 

“Take a look outside.” Lightning said, pointing outside. Amethyst turned to see the massive creature, and her mouth dropped.

“Holy shit… What is he?! Wait a minute, how do I know it’s a he, and why do I know his name?!” Amethyst demanded.

“He’s yours. You created him from your power.” Lightning said. Amethyst’s eyes widened as the realization hit her.

“You’re not seriously saying-!”

“I am. Your powers have finally manifested, Amethyst. Let’s beat this thing and get back to the Academy. Dean Raines needs to know.” Lightning confirmed. Amethyst grabbed her whip, and stood up. 

“Like you even need to ask!” 

The two charged out, preparing to take on the massive creature before them. All the while,  Zack was sitting on the bed, thinking about what Rosch had said. Snow walked in soon enough. 

“Hey Snow.” Zack greeted absentmindedly.

“Hey, Zack. I see that you’re all settled in!” Snow said as he shut the door behind him and then sat on the couch, noticing the game systems that were hooked up. 

“Those all yours?” He asked. Zack looked up.

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” He confirmed, still somewhat absentminded in tone. Snow walked over and then knelt down by Zack’s side, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“Something wrong?” He asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to talk about it.” Zack replied, returning to his game. Back at the fight,  Lightning used her superhuman speed and agility to dance around the massive raven-like being, bombarding it with bolts of her namesake and cutting it with her gunblade. Amethyst let loose shards of crystal and bolts of Chaos energy wildly, getting more control as she figured out how it all worked, and adding in beatings with her whip. Soon enough, she was able to tame the creature…

“Corvus! Over here!” 

It transformed into a mechanical, raven-like being, and she mounted its back. She let Lightning on, and they flew back to the Academy, entering from the back… only to be greeted by Rydgea and Jihl.

“Lieutenant Colonel Nabaat… Vice-Dean Rydgea…. I can explain-”

Rydgea raised his hand, silencing Lightning. 

“It’s alright, Fang told me what happened, and I saw the end of it with my own two eyes. Nice Eidolon, by the way.” He said. Jhil pushed her glasses up.

“Fortunately for  _ both _ of your sakes, Dean Raines and I were able to convince the authorities and press it was all the work of a bunch of drunken college lunatics with far too many fireworks…. quite frankly, we weren’t  _ completely  _ far off….” Jihl added, muttering the last part to herself. 

“Anyways, the Dean’s giving you the weekend off to calm your nerves and rest. Try not to go too crazy on the partying, okay, Amethyst?” Rydgea asked, already knowing the answer.

“Not making any promises!” Amethyst yelled as she and Lightning headed back to their dorms. Jihl groaned, and Rydgea chuckled. 

“Gotta love her.” Rydgea said. 

“She tries everyone’s patience, and yet somehow we all love her…” Jihl mused. 


	8. Chapter 7: School Life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow bugs Zack enough, and Zack confesses his doubts. After a good night's sleep, Zack and Snow go out and meet Zidane, a hyperactive boy with a tail, and the angsty Squall, as well as Mr. Katzroy. Then, he's finally forced to introduce himself...

 

Chapter 7: School Life?

Back with Snow and Zack, Snow was trying to get Zack to talk to him about what was bugging him. 

“Come on. If it’s bugging you, you should get it off of your chest!” 

Zack ignored him and turned on his Xbox and loaded up his Call of Duty game. 

“I won’t leave you alone until you tell me.” 

Zack continued to ignore him. When Snow realized this he sat next to him, poking his cheek while saying “tell me.” Over and over again. Eventually Zack had enough, he paused his game and glared at him. 

“You want to know what’s bugging me? About what my gift is!” Zack snapped, annoyed. Snows looked at him and let out a sigh. 

“That’s it? So, Rosch told you about our gifts. We were in a different situation then you, but Amy knows how you feel. She had no idea what it was until it manifested. If you want, Zack, tomorrow, I can show you mine.” He proposed. Zack smiled and nodded.

“Sure. But only if you show me around campus first!” 

Snow chuckled and shook Zack’s hand. 

“Deal!”

All settled around the campus as evening fell. Everyone fell asleep, and then, the next day came. Lightning and Amethyst went out for a casual day, the teachers and staff got to work, and the day began for the students. 

In the hallways, a young man was sprinting down the hallways when he bumped into Zack, causing papers and all of that to be scattered everywhere. 

“Oh Maker, I’m so sorry, man! I just really love running and jumping and-”

“Yes,  _ Zidane.  _ Everyone who has been here for at least a week is aware of your spaz-attacks. Honestly, how you haven’t blown this school to kingdom come is beyond me.”

Zidane scowled at the figure walking behind him.

“Oh, can it, Squall! At least I’m not all angsty and in the dumps because I hate my dad, blah blah blah!” Zidane snapped, twitching his blonde monkey tail angrily. 

“Don’t mention that  _ idiot _ to me. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go help Rinoa. She caused another accident in the science lab... poor thing’s magic is too strong for her own good.” Squall droned, walking along. 

“Haha! Squall’s got a girlfriend, Squall’s got a girlfriend-KYA!” 

A single shockwave sent from Squall’s weapon at Zidane’s feet shut him up.

“Sheesh, I forgot how touchy he can be...” Zidane muttered. He then turned to face Zack. 

“Sorry about all of that. I’m Zidane Tribal, a student here. I know Snow, but who are you?” He asked, looking at Zack. 

“I’m Zack, this only my second day here.” Zack replied as he bent down to pick up his papers. 

“And it’s not your fault, Zidane.” He added. Zack stood back up and looked at his schedule, trying to figure out where his next class will be. 

“Hey, could you help me find my next class?” Zack asked, handing the monkey-boy his schedule and pointed to the class he was trying to find.

“Oh, yea! I know where that is! Follow me!” Zidane chirped. He led Zack to his class, leaping along on top of the lockers. He stopped in the right place.

“It’s right in here. I gotta hop along, because I got Training up next! See ya around, Zack!” He exclaimed, leaping off to his class. 

_ Man, he has a lot of energy!  _ Zack thought as he entered his class. The teacher wasn’t there yet. He then sat down and got out the books he would need for his class. Slowly, but surely, the seats started to fill up. Zack just hoped the teacher didn’t make him introduce himself to the class. As the students settled in, an African-American man with an afro walked in. 

“Good morning, everyone. I’m Mister Katzroy, for anyone who doesn’t know. I’m a reserve pilot for the Air Force, and I have a son-his name is Dajh, and sometimes, you might see him around, as he has special gifts, just like we all do.” He introduced. He began calling people off, who signified that they were there in their own ways. However, Vanille, who was in the third row, couldn’t help but be curious about something…

“Mister Katzroy?” 

Sazh raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, Vanille?”

“Um, for one, where’s Amethyst, and who’s this young man?” She asked, pointing at Zack.

“Amethyst had an incident, and Dean Raines is giving both she and Lightning the weekend off. As for the young man… well, would you please introduce yourself to the class, mister?” Sazh asked calmly, motioning towards Zack.


	9. Chapter 8: Primo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack starts to make friends, when suddenly, he feels ill. At first, they think it's first-day stress, but it soon becomes obvious it's not...

Chapter 8: Primo 

Zack slowly stood up, hating that now all eyes were on him. 

“My name is Zack. I was just brought here yesterday. But I don’t know what my gift is yet...” He trailed. He then sat back down, his face slightly red. He just stared down at his books until the redness went away. Sazh frowned empathetically. He understood Zack’s pain-his powers didn’t manifest until he was well into his thirties, for heaven’s sake. There really was no telling when it would happen. Nonetheless, he went on with the class, and eventually, the bell rang. Most people shuffled out, but Vanille walked in front of Zack.

“Umm… well, I’m sorry for putting you on the spot like that. My name’s Vanille. And about your powers… don’t worry, you’ll figure out what they are soon enough! I mean, Mister Katzroy didn’t get his until he was in his thirties, but his son got them when he was five! There’s no telling when it’ll happen!” She said awkwardly, trying to apologize to and reassure Zack. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve transferred schools enough time to be used to it.” He assured. Zack picked up his books and stood up. 

“Thanks Vanille, it’s still weird. Knowing that I have a gift. I just really wonder what it is…” He trailed. It was then when Snow walked in. 

“Yo! Zack! When does your last class end?” He asked, waving. Zack looked at his schedule.

“1:30. Why?” Zack questioned.

“You said you wanted a tour around campus, right? We’ll do it after your last class. What is it, anyway? I’ll walk you there.” Snow replied. Zack looked at his schedule.

“Science.” 

Snow then began to walk.

“Follow me.” He said as he walked. The day went on, uneventfully for the most part…

“Hey, Zack, are you feeling okay? You seem a bit out of it, ever since class ended…” Vanille questioned.

“He might have just had a really stressful first day. Think you can take him back to his room, ya big oaf?” Fang asked, looking at Snow. 

“Yeah, I’ll get him-” 

Before Snow could help Zack back to their room, Zack collapsed to the ground. 

“AH!” He screamed. Every muscle of his felt like it was being torn in half, his head felt like it was about to explode. His eyes burned so bad, like he had the equivalent of a bar of soap in them. His throat felt like it was on fire, he couldn’t get out a sound.  

“Zack? Zack! What’s wrong!?” 

Fang’s eyes widened as the realization hit her.

“Vanille, we gotta bail!”

Vanille realized what was happening, but didn’t want to abandon her new friend. Fang tugged on her arm.

“Come on! Rydgea’s got it covered, I’m sure!” 

Vanille looked back for a moment.

“Good luck, Snow!” 

The two bolted, leaving Snow with Zack. Meanwhile, Rydgea was watching the scene unfold with Jihl and Yaag. Rydgea smiled.

“About damn time.” Yaag said quietly. Jihl smiled, pushing her glasses. 

“I’m sure he’ll be pleased.” She mused.

“Well, it’ll be interesting either way, I’m sure.” Rydgea said. 


	10. Chapter 9: Manifesto Secondi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's powers finally manifest, and a new type of being appears, called a Materia-Beast. The students prepare to fight Ifrit, and are joined by Jihl and Yaag.

Chapter 9: Manifesto Secondi

“I… Hurts.” Zack rasped out. Snow took a minute to decipher what he said. He grabbed his friend and held him. 

 

“I know that it hurts, Zack. But it will be over soon... just hang in there, okay?” Snow assured. Zack slowly nodded. He closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the burning sensation he had in them. 

 

“You’re gonna be fine, I won’t leave until it’s all over.” Snow promised. 

 

“Now, the question becomes... what will his powers be, hm?” Jihl wondered, as the trio of staff members watched from the roof nearby.

“Any guesses?” Rydgea invited.

“I imagine superhuman strength would be among them. It just seems right for him somehow.” Yaag said. 

“Hmm, yes, that does make sense, in a way that just can’t be put to words. Somehow, I get the feeling he’ll gain abilities related to those eyes of his. Perhaps that is where his mark will end up being, even.” Jihl mused, confident. Rydgea looked at her.

“Who-hoo, somebody’s confident!” He said, smiling. Jihl looked back at him.

“I didn’t get where I am today without a good degree of confidence, Mister Rydgea.” She snapped, glaring. Rydgea put his hands up in mock surrender.

“Well, at least he’s in good company. Snow can take as many hits as he can deal out.” Yaag said, quickly changing the subject. Jihl pushed her glasses up, closing her eyes and sighing. 

“Mister Villiers may be able to take it, but the area around him...” 

Rydgea and Yaag cringed. Jihl had a point.

“Well, all we can really do is watch and wait. See what happens. If it comes to it, I’ll get us outta here.” Rydgea said. 

“We’ll be counting on you.” Yaag said as the three returned to watching the scene before them. Students had began to crowd around Zack. 

“Give him some room! We have no clue what’s going to happen when his powers finish manifesting!” Snow yelled, angry. All the students continued on their way, not wanting to get hurt when it did happen. 

“GAH!” 

With the anguished cry, a small orb appeared at his feet, and the summon Ifrit came out of it. Zack slowly stood up and found a sword was by him. He felt very different, like he was somehow much stronger than before. 

“Zack! We gotta take care of this thing! You ready?” Snow demanded, looking at his friend. Zack nodded.

“Yeah!” He said as he picked up the sword and got ready to fight. Snow ran in hitting it with some ice attacks as Zack slashed at it, with his newfound strength. Jihl eyed Zack with suspicion. She checked a small device on her wrist.

“That’s not an Eidolon... it’s some other kind of summoned beast. How intriguing.” She said calmly. 

“Well, the sphere is likely where it came from. That would mean it’s a Materia-Beast.” Yaag pointed out. Rydgea grumbled. 

“Great, so he’ll be able to summon more than one. Maker-damn-it! The kid’s gonna be a lot of trouble because of that!” He cursed. A beeping noise could be heard from Rydgea’s pocket. The teleporter took out his phone, and sighed. 

“Dean Raines wants me. Says he’s suspicious of some kid name Cloud Strife bein’ like us.” He droned. He looked towards the two security officers. 

“Think you can handle things here?” 

Jihl and Yaag nodded. Rydgea smiled, and waved, before teleporting away. Yaag sighed. 

“I think it’s time we lent them a hand.” He said. Jihl smiled. 

“Indeed. What’s that ridiculous thing that Mister Villiers and some of the other students say again at a time like this?” She questioned. Yaag snorted.

“Let’s suit up!” He exclaimed. Yaag raised his hand skyward, and called a suit of armor, the  _ Proudclad,  _ to his side. He jumped up and it fastened into place around his body. Jihl flicked her wrist, and her outfit changed to a far more elegant and attractive outfit, suited for beauty and death. She brought forth a baton, and then Yaag grabbed her. He flew them to Snow and Zack’s side, and landed, letting Jihl land gracefully, her heels clacking with the pavement. 


	11. Chapter 10: Aftereffects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief battle, and the matter is settled. The people chat for a bit, before Serah comes in with bad news, asking the others for help...

Chapter 10: Aftereffects

Snow looked over at Jihl in disbelief.

“You here to help?” He asked, before launching another ice attack at Ifrit. Jihl chuckled.

“Oh, have a little more faith in me, Mister Villiers. Just because I caught you making sweet love to your beloved Miss Farron in the cafeteria one time and scolded you for it doesn’t mean I hate you. I was doing my job, that was all. The fact her sister beat you senseless for it later was completely your fault.” She said in  _ that _ tone, a tone of slight mockery but still hidden with love and compassion. Yaag was already firing at Ifrit. Zack was still attacking Ifrit with everything he had, but then he felt something strange… like a link with Snow. He felt a surge of energy, jumped over Ifrit, and then let down a barrage of ice shots at Ifrit. 

_ Woah….  _ Zack thought to himself after he had landed.  Yaag saw Zack’s link-trick. He blinked, and smiled. 

“Well done, Zack! That’s quite the trick you pulled off!” He complimented. Jihl snorted. 

“I can’t let a student have all of the glory, now can I?” She asked mockingly. Her eyes shined for a moment, and she slashed her hand out. Ifrit immediately doubled over, crying out in agony. Yaag cringed. 

“Damn, Jihl, that’s ruthless...” He muttered. Jihl turned to Zack.

“Ready to finish it?” She asked, smiling. Zack nodded. He then ran up to Ifrit and did one final slash. Ifrit then fell down and returned to the materia it came from. Zack picked it up and put it in one of his pockets. 

“That was amazing, Zack!” Snow said, grinning. He then looked closer and saw that Zack’s eyes were glowing. He turned to Jihl.

“Is that his mark? The glowing eyes?” He asked, curious. Zack leaned against the wall, obviously tired from the fight. Jihl shrugged.

“I can’t say for sure, but it’s likely. Take him to the medical area, and let the doctor overview him.” She replied cooly. 

“Mister Rosch, lead a security team to help clean up this mess. I will report the manifestation of Mister Fair’s powers to Dean Raines.” She ordered. Yaag nodded, and went off to get a security team. Jihl walked towards her office, sitting down and writing up a report. 

“All right. C'mon Zack.” Snow said. Zack then pushed himself off of the wall and began to follow Snow to the medical area. Once they got there the nurse looked at them.

“What do you need?” She asked. 

“This here is Zack Fair. His powers have just manifested. I was asked by Jihl to have someone look over him.” Snow explained. The nurse stood up.

“Of Course. Follow me.” She said. The nurse led them into the office, where the doctor was waiting. 

“Thank you, Mister Villiers. Please wait outside.” 

The doctor looked at Zack. 

“You’ll thank me for that. The post-manifestation examination is a private thing, trust me.” 

“Okay. So what do you need to see for the ‘examination’?” Zack questioned the doctor, not knowing why he had to have a examination for this. The doctor closed the blinds. 

“Aside from ensuring you’re not hurt... we have to figure out where the physical manifestation of your status as a metahuman is. In layman’s terms... you’re going to have to take your clothes off. I’m sorry.” He admitted, sighing. 

“Okay...” 

Zack didn’t want to but what had to be done, had to be done. He then began to undress, so he can get the examination over and done with. The doctor was polite in his actions, and then motioned for Zack to put his clothes back on.

“Your mark is an interesting one-your glowing eyes seem to be the physical manifestation. The mark almost never manifests in the facial area. Otherwise, you’re fine. You’re free to go.” 

Zack got his clothes on as quick as he could, and left. Snow was leaning on the opposite wall. 

“All good?” Snow asked Zack as he came out of the room. 

“Yep. I need to go back to the room.” Zack confirmed. Snow gave a small smile and began to walk with him. 

“You know for your second day of school, you had a lot happen.” Snow said. Zack  nodded and entered their dorm room. He flopped down on his bed, worn out from the day.

The next day came. Luckily, since it was a Saturday, the students had off. Serah cheerfully walked up besides Snow, and pecked him on the cheek. 

“Good morning, sweetheart. We need to talk about something.” 

Snow looked at Serah, confused.

“Okay. What’s up, Serah?” Snow asked his girlfriend, kind of worried. Serah usually never said things like that. Serah sighed.

“Amy called me last night... the One-Winged Angel, Sephiroth, attacked both she and Claire. He claimed that he wanted Amethyst.... and he kidnapped Claire. According to what Amy told me... Sephiroth demanded that if she wanted Claire to live... Amethyst had to surrender herself to him. She doesn’t want to surrender, but she doesn’t want Claire to get hurt. She needs our help, badly.”

She looked down. 

“Fang, Vanille, Hope, and Mister Katzroy are all in to help. Can you help us too, Snow?” She pleaded, her eyes glistening. 


	12. Chapter 11: One-Winged Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group comes together to help Amethyst, and confronts Sephiroth, who has kidnapped Lightning. Zack is mortified upon realizing who it is...

Chapter 11: One-Winged Angel

“Of course! And, if he’s up to it, Zack can too. His powers manifested yesterday. He has super strength, the ability to form links with people to get a strong attack. And he has a fire type summon, too. Oh, and he’s also really great with a sword.” Snow explained to Serah. Serah looked towards Zack. 

“That’s a pretty good arsenal you have. You feel like lending us a hand?” She asked. 

“If Amy needs help, she needs all the help she can get right? Besides any friend of this guy’s,” Zack motioned towards Snow, “Is a friend of mine. I’d be happy to help.”

“Great! Come on, let’s go!” 

Serah grabbed Snow roughly, and led them to a secluded spot away from the school, where Amethyst, Fang, Vanille, Hope, and Mister Katzroy were already waiting.

“Good to see you all could make it. Now, it’s time to talk serious business.” Sazh said. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Snow asked once Serah, Zack and him got there. He knew this was serious, so he didn’t do his ‘heroes don’t need plans’ thing.

“Not much to it. Snow draws Sephiroth’s attention, you all throw everything you have at him, and I’ll go save Light. I know how to get in and out of a place quickly, and the less people following me, the better. Okay?” Amethyst said. Serah sighed, but the rest of the group acknowledged her with a nod. 

“I’ll lead you guys on the battlefield. When Amethyst gets Lightning out of there, we’ll bail too. Understood?” Sazh added. 

“Yeah.” Both Zack and Snow said simultaneously. As the group got ready to leave Zack was trying to figure out where heard the name Sephiroth.  

“I wonder what move your friend will make, Lightning.” 

A silver-haired man was sitting on a chair, looking at the aforementioned Metahuman, who was bound to a bed, somehow unable to use her powers. 

“She’ll  _ never _ surrender to you, that’s for sure.” Lightning said firmly. He chuckled.

“Even with the life of her best friend at stake?” He questioned. Lightning snorted.

“You don’t know Amy. She’ll find a loophole. She always does. And then you’ll be destroyed.” Lightning insisted. Just as the man was about to speak again, he heard the clamoring footsteps of the group coming inside. He raised an eyebrow. 

“It would seem that we have uninvited guests.”

He drew his long blade, and went downstairs to greet the people who had the guts to intrude on his business. As they made their way through the area, Zack started to feel uneasy, like something dangerous was coming. He closed his eyes and opened them again to activate his heat vision. He looked around and saw a figure making his way down the steps. 

“Guys! Someone’s coming!” He said in an urgent whisper.  The group tensed, and looked up to see Sephiroth walking down the stairs, as if he were a king. He smirked evilly at most of them, but he eyed Zack with suspicion. 

“Zack? Is that you?” 

“Do I know you?” Zack questioned Sephiroth. Zack was sure he had never met this guy, but he recognized his name. Zack had his hand ready to grab his sword, if he needed to. Sephiroth frowned. 

“Don’t you remember? We grew up together not too far from Midgar City. Hmm, perhaps you need a little bonk on the head to make you remember.” 

The silver-haired man readied a blue sphere, before firing an icicle right at Zack, to knock him into the wall. The rest of the group didn’t hesitate, and began to fight Sephiroth. Sazh shot and let flames loose on him, Serah summoned monsters, Fang came at him with her lance, and Vanille began sending bolts of earth at the man.


	13. Chapter 12: Changes With Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their long time apart has changed the relationship between two men who were once friends. They fight, but once Amethyst frees Lightning, Sephiroth retreats, having no further reason to fight. Zack heads back to his room to play some games, but Amethyst's past once again begins to resurface, and haunt her once more...

Chapter 12: Changes With Time

“What?”

Zack dodged the ice and ran up to him, determined to help his friends. Zack didn’t remember much from the time he lived by Midgar City. Since his dad was enrolled in the military, he was moving from place to place a lot. So he forgot a lot of his childhood friends. 

“I don’t believe you…”

Sephiroth sighed. 

“You don’t remember? You loved playing hero-so much so that when you saw Cloud getting bullied, you stepped in... only to get beaten nearly senseless. Fortunately for you, I was there, and I intervened before they could  _ actually _ kill you. I berated you for being stupid, you insisted you were just trying to do the right thing... and then we became friends over several nights of Call of Duty multiplayer.”

Zack gasped, he remembered that day clearly. That was the day he met Cloud. His best friend. Zack looked down.

“Why… Why would you do this Sephiroth?” He asked. The One-Winged Angel chuckled. 

“So  _ now _ you remember...” 

He closed his eyes for a moment.

“Lightning means nothing to me, or Dean Dysley. It’s Amethyst he wants. I figured the most effective way to get anything out of that little thief girl is to blackmail her... and what’s a more effective form of blackmail but a hostage?” 

Zack’s eyes widened as he remembered. 

“I can’t believe this…. What happened to the promise we all made? We all promised that when we left that school… That we would always do the right thing. Do you remember that Seph?” Zack asked, looking at him, disappointed. 

“And is the right thing just to lay down and let humanity kill us all? You have to understand, Zack, humans despise us Metahumans. They will kill us if we don’t act. And I have no intention of dying. Amethyst has the potential to finally put those stupid humans in their place, and we’ll finally be able to exist in peace! Is that so wrong, Zack?!” Sephiroth demanded. 

“But is it right to kill humans?! We should be able to live together, without the fear one of the other type of humans will kill you! There was a time when we all thought we were human right? Think of your parents or other friends you had! Do you really want to kill them, perhaps with your own bare hands?!” Zack demanded, furious. The Sephiroth he knew growing up would never think like that… 

“You’re not the Sephiroth I once knew!”

Sephiroth sighed.

“People change over time, Zack. Things happen to them. And it would indeed be nice if we could live together, but think about it. Humans have killed each other for simply having a different skin color or being of a different religion. Think of what that means for us. They hate us because we are different. If you’re too blind to see that... then perhaps I need to open your eyes.” 

He prepared his sword once again. 

“Come, if you dare.”

Zack called out Ifrit to help him in the fight, Zack then ran up and attacked him, getting in a few good hits. Zack was waiting until he could form a link with one of his friends. Sephiroth smirked-Zack clearly was ready to fight for his beliefs as well. He danced with his blade, steel meeting steel, and sparks flying. He conjured another series of spheres, two blue, two yellow, and sent two burst of ice and two bursts of lightning at the party. Vanille drew the lightning to the ground with her terrakinesis, and Sazh melted the ice with his pyrokinesis. Fang slashed repeatedly at Sephiroth with her lance, adding in bolts of dark energy as she saw fit. 

As Zack fought alongside his friends, he felt a surge of energy, much like the one he got before he linked with Snow. 

“All right!"

Zack jumped up and slashed at Sephiroth, his sword on fire from the link with Mr. Katzroy. After a bit he threw it up and the flames engulfed Sephiroth for a minute before dissipating. Sephiroth hissed as the attacks pummeled down on him. He cursed a bit when he saw Amethyst escape with Lightning in tow, and scowled at his enemies 

“There is no point to this fight anymore. Goodbye.”

He threw down a red sphere, conjuring a burst of flame before disappearing. 

“Oi! Come back here, bastard!” Fang demanded. Sazh put a hand on her.

“Let’s be rational now. He has a point. Amethyst did what needed to be done.” 

Fang scowled, but let it go. The mission completed, the crew headed back towards the Academy. 

Zack was very quiet on the way back to the academy. He couldn’t believe Sephiroth would turn like that. It got him thinking, Is Cloud the same way? Or did he still uphold the promise? Sazh couldn’t help but notice Zack’s unnatural silence. He motioned for the rest of the group to go ahead and go to wherever they needed to go. He pulled Zack aside. 

“Hey, is everything alright? I couldn’t help but notice you were awfully quiet on the way back.”

“Huh? Not exactly….” Zack didn’t want to say that Sephiroth used to be one of his friends, people might not trust him afterwards.

“It’s okay, you can tell me... Let me guess, you and Sephiroth were friends in the old days, huh?” 

Sazh put a hand on Zack’s back.

“Sometimes, people change, and there’s nothing you can do about it. Just because he was your friend doesn’t mean that we don’t trust you. We still do, and we will unless you prove us wrong. So have a little faith, okay?”

“Thank you Mr. Katzroy. It’s just… I got thinking. Did Cloud uphold the promise like me? Or did he turn on it like Sephiroth? Well, I’m gonna head back to my room. See you Mr. Katzroy!”

“See ya.” Sazh said, waving. He sighed.

“Poor kid. One of his best friends as a kid turns out to be a bad guy. Let’s just hope this Cloud kid doesn’t do the same.” He mused. He walked towards his room, preparing for a long night of fun with his son, Dajh. As Zack walked into his room, he saw Snow watching TV. 

“Hey Zack. What did Mr. Katzroy want to talk to you about?” Snow questioned him. 

“Nothing much. Just wanted to know why I was being so quiet.” Zack sat down next to him. 

“Want to play some COD?” He asked. Snow smiled.

“Hell yeah!” He cheered, getting ready. Amethyst laid Lightning down on her bed in their shared room, before plopping down on hers. Lightning sat up, and looked down.

“...Thanks for the save. He would’ve killed me.” 

Amethyst snorted. 

“I didn’t do it alone. Everyone else drew his attention so I could put my skills to good use.” 

“For once.”

Amethyst sighed.

“Stop friggin’ reminding me, Sarge. I  _ know _ my past. You don’t need to say a damn thing. Just go to bed.”

Lightning looked at Amethyst, some semblance of empathy in her eyes, before doing as told. After playing Call Of Duty with Snow for a few hours, Zack began to get tired. 

“You can keep playing if you want, I’m going to bed. Night Snow.” 

Zack turned his controller off and walked to his bed. 

“Night Zack.” 

Snow continued to play for an hour more, then he too went to bed. 


	14. Chapter 13: The Queen's Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst's anger leads her to utterly destroy the training room. Jihl shows an uncharacteristic kindness towards the former thief, but it's clear Amethyst is starting to fall apart at the seams. Fearing something unknown related to the young girl, Dean Raines beseeches Amy's long-time friends to use their influence in the school to prevent whatever it is he fears...

Chapter 13: The Queen’s Suffering

Amethyst stormed off to the training room, and let out her frustration in several training sessions. 

“Stupid Lightning! Acting like she knows my pain! She knows nothing! Her sister’s still  _ alive! _ She doesn’t know what it’s like to feel all alone! She doesn’t know what it’s like to be forced onto the streets and struggle to survive! She knows  _ nothing, _ **_ETRO DAMN IT! ETRO DAMN IT ALL! RRAAAAGH!”_ **

She angrily unleashed her powers, and before anyone knew it, the training room was ruined, crystal shards embedded everywhere, and everything ruined, with only smoldering black flames remaining. She blinked. 

“Holy shit...” 

“And that’s why part of what I teach at this school is emotional control.” 

Amethyst turned to see Dean Raines standing there, with Rydgea, Jihl, and Yaag at his side. 

“Dean Raines... what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” 

“Shouldn’t you?”

Amethyst looked down. 

“I couldn’t. I just... couldn’t. Because it seems that no matter how hard I fucking try, everyone except you and Portal Lord over there can’t see anything but who I was in the past. I should’ve known that was always gonna be the case.” 

She turned, and looked away. Cid frowned. 

“Amethyst...”

Jihl let out an exasperated sigh, and walked over to Amethyst. 

“It’s true that what you did in the past has indeed left a mark on the world. You were quite the notorious thief.” 

Amethyst didn’t move.

“But you didn’t have a choice in the matter.”

She looked up towards Jihl.

“Your family was slaughtered when you were seven years old. Dean Raines decided to give you a second chance because he had faith that there was still good in your heart, and you haven’t proven him wrong. I know that life has been nothing more than trial after trial for you, and I can tell that you’re starting to slip.” 

She pushed her glasses up.

“I will personally speak to Sergeant Farron and the little group that follows her so loyally.”

She turned sharply to face Yaag.

“Lieutenant Rosch, I believe it is time for Miss Walker to meet Mister Fair properly. Ensure that the next class they share, they are partnered in a project. Vice-Dean Rydgea...”

Rydgea waved his hand, dismissing Jihl.

“Yea, yea, I know. I gotta get this place fixed up. Probably gonna have to ask for help from Yeul’s flame.” 

Cid grumbled.

“Etro help us all...”

The staff all shared a universal grumble. Jihl placed her hand on Amethyst’s shoulder again. 

“Now go to bed.”

Amethyst nodded, and the group went off. 

_ Will anyone ever see the real me? Or am I damned to live in the shadow of my sins as the Jewel Queen forever? I don’t know… _

Zack awoke to a knock at their door. It was 5 in the morning! Aren’t most people still asleep at this hour? Zack rolled back over and covered his head with his pillow.

“Go away….” Zack mumbled incoherently. Eventually Snow got up and answered the door. 

“What do you want? Don’t you see what time it is?” He snapped at the person at the door, obviously irritated that he was woken up this early. 

“Have a care how you speak, Mister Villiers. I am Lieutenant Colonel Jihl Nabaat, head of security, in case you have forgotten.” 

Jihl pushed up her glasses. 

“I am gathering you and your friends for a little… discussion about Miss Walker. More specifically, how the majority of the student body views her because of her past. Meet me in the conference room, and help me by gathering your friends. Understood?” 

“Do you want Zack too? Cause he is one of our friends now.” Snow said trying not to wake him. 

“Or do you just want the people who know Amy well?” 

“No, we will save Mister Fair for another time. Keep it to those who know Miss Walker well. I will see you there.” 

Jihl turned and left the room. Snow opened up his phone a sent out a text to everyone who knows Amy well that Jihl wanted to see them in the conference room, Snow left a note for Zack saying he had  to go out and will be back soon. Just in case he woke up before he’s back. He then left the room and made his way for the conference room.

It didn’t take long for Fang, Lightning, Serah, Vanille, Hope, Sazh, Yeul, and the security staff to arrive, including Yeul’s personal guard and boyfriend, Caius. He stood there silently, watching it all like a hawk. Jihl cleared her throat.

“Well, now that everyone is here, let’s begin.” 

“So what’s so important that you have to call us here at 5 in the morning?” Snow asked, even though he knew. But he was asking for everyone. 

“I called you here at this hour so we could be alone. As many of you know, Miss Walker’s powers have manifested... but because of how the student body views her, she’s not very emotionally stable. And in her case, that is an incredible problem. We need to change how the student body views her.” 

Jihl began to pace as she spoke. 

“As many of you know, Miss Walker is far from a perfect saint-before she was a student here, she was a legendary thief known as the ‘Jewel Queen’. Raised by the crew she was a part of since she was seven years old, she knew no other life. And you all know she took part of the Great Raid of Luxerion, which exposed many dark government truths, but also resulted in the deaths of hundreds of thousands of people. These events were what led to Vice-Dean Rydgea finally tracking her down, and what indirectly led to her finally joining this school.”

She continued her pacing.

“However, many of the students have not forgiven her for her involvement. Many of them still claim she is a thief and we’re just turning a blind eye to it, which is most certainly not true. And that is where we need your help.” 

She stopped, and looked at the group.

“You all have influence in the school. Both of the Farron sisters are influential in the affairs of the school’s governing system, with the younger having foresight, and the elder being responsible for helping to keep order. Mister Katzroy is a prominent teacher, and everyone loves his son. Miss Fang has quite the reputation in the fields involving training powers and hunting. Miss Vanille is just a ray of sunshine that everyone loves. Mister Estheim is arguably one of the brightest students this school has to offer. Many of you are aware of Miss Yeul’s significance to the school. And Mister Villiers has a strange, idiotic way of convincing people to follow him.” 

Lightning snorted at that.

“So, I want you to  _ use _ that influence in some way. You all must work together, and change how Miss Walker in viewed in the school. Otherwise... it could spell disaster. Do you understand?”

The group nodded.

“Loud and clear. Maybe I’ll arrange for some study groups.” Sazh proposed.

“It won’t be easy, but we’ll do it!” Vanille cheered.

“I’ll knock some sense into the idiots, if it’s tha last thing that I do.” Fang said, grinning. 

“I’m not sure what I can do, but I’ll try anyways.” Hope agreed.

“It won’t be easy for any of us, but, as annoying as she is, she’s our friend. I’m in.” Lightning said. 

“I wonder what we should do first?” Serah pondered.

“Nonetheless, it will be an honor to help one so worthy of redemption. I will do whatever I can.” Yeul assured. 

“I’ll see if I can convince people that she’s changed her ways. It might take awhile, but I think that we can do it!” Snow said with a determined look on his face. Jihl nodded, pleased. 

“All of you have the rest of today off as compensation. Dismissed!” 

When Snow returned to his dorm, Zack was getting ready for his classes. 

“Oh hey Snow. I made some eggs for you if you want them. I gotta get going, I figured you had the day off. See you!” 

Zack then left for class. Snow then walked over to the eggs, and tasted them. 

_ These are delicious!  _ He thought. Snow smiled.

“Amy needs to properly meet him… It would be for the best.” He mused. 


	15. Chapter 14: Shadows of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange voice calls to Amethyst, and, in her loneliness and despair, Amethyst answers. Not long after, the destructive force known as Chaos energy to come flooding into the world. The students and staff of Cocoon Academy go rushing in, and our heroes make it to the heart of it all, only to find a startling surprise...

Chapter 14: Shadows of the Heart

The teacher sighed as his class began. Amethyst didn’t show up, in fact, from what he’d heard, she hadn’t shown up to any of her classes. It was a very valid cause for concern, considering the girl’s past. And unknown to them, she wasn’t even on campus. 

She’d ventured to the shambled ruins of a house, where there was naught but singed earth and broken rubble. She walked into the center, knelt down, and cried. Just as simple as that. She cried, and cried, and cried. The world felt like it was caving in on her, and she was near her breaking point…

_ Give in...  _

She startled from her state a bit, only to look around and see nothing but a black void.

_ You needn’t let the world’s foolish prejudices put you down...  _

She turned, to see a massive greenish crystal in front of her. 

“Who... what are you?” 

_ You know very well who I am, for you have known me since birth.  _

Amethyst stared. The strange feelings she’d get moments before something would threaten her life? This... this voice was responsible for protecting her? Why?

_ It seems you remember. Now, touch the crystal, and embrace your destiny! _

“Embrace... my destiny?”

_ Yes, your destiny. You can finally gain the acceptance you deserve! The friends you want! Accept your destiny and it will all be yours!  _

Whether it was some power of the crystal itself, the words the voice spoke that sounded irresistible to Amethyst’s ears, or perhaps a combination of both, the world may never know. Nonetheless, she reached out, and touched it... and instantly, cried out in agony as a strange force poured into her. 

The force overwhelmed her, and transformed her appearance. Beautiful, dark purple regalia with gold adornments replaced her old clothes, dark purple, raven-like wings emerged from her back, her whip transformed into a black whip-sword that had a neon red-pink serrated edge, and a mysterious amethyst-like jewel formed in her chest, surrounded by a silver band, but it was concealed by her regalia. She reappeared in the real world, her eyes now blood red.

**“Incredible... so much power... I’m not just some kid anymore! Hahaha!”**

She rocketed off from the ruins. After Zack’s classes, he went back to his dorm.

“Hey, Did Amy have off today? She wasn’t in any of the classes we shared.” Zack asked. Snow shook his head.

“No, she had class… This can’t be good.”

Lightning came tearing into Snow’s room.

“Snow, listen to me! Come outside, NOW!” 

She motioned for him to follow, and ran back outside herself. 

“You come too Zack!” 

Zack nodded and the pair then ran outside where Lighting was waiting. 

“Light. What’s wrong?” Snow asked her. Zack was getting worried, by the look on Lighting’s face something happened to Amy. 

“Look over there!” 

Off in the distance, the sky looked unnatural. It looked pitch-black, with ghastly purples and hellish reds laid in. The staff were all there, as well as Lightning’s little group. 

“It’s a massive influx of Chaos energy... It can’t be good.” Caius said. 

“No doubt that something’s happening in there, and it’s gotta be stopped.” Rydgea added. Cid nodded. 

“I’ve rallied the students. Wherever there’s Chaos, there are usually hordes upon hordes of monsters. It will take every last one of us to stop it.” He said. 

“Are you all prepared? This fight is for the sake of the world, so you can  _ not _ lose.” Jihl asked, turning to face everyone. Pretty much everyone nodded.

“Then let us make haste.”

The whole group went tearing off towards the Chaos influx, ready for the fight of their lives.  As they entered the influx of energy, Zack turned on his heat vision, to see if he could pinpoint the source of the influx. It was far, but there was someone in the center of it. It had be Amy. 

“There’s someone in the center of all this. It has to be the source.” 

Snow hoped it wasn’t Amy, but he wasn’t about to hold his breath over it. 

“Well, show us where it is, Zack. We’ll follow you.” 

Zack nodded and began to walk towards the center. It was not child’s play to get to the massive, purplish spire that was at the center of it all. The group was thinned and thinned, until it was just Lightning and her friends, plus Zack. 

“Incredible...” Serah said, breathless.

“We can’t hesitate! Everyone, let’s go!” Lightning insisted. The group nodded, and charged into the spire, following Zack so as to not get lost. Eventually they all made it to the center, and Zack was right about Amy being the source of it. 

“Dear God….” Zack couldn’t believe his eyes. Snow then saw what Zack was looking at. 

“Oh my Etro…..”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds Amethyst, who seems to have turned to the dark side. Fang, however, is quick to realize this isn't Amethyst at all, but a malevolent entity that has taken Amethyst's body for her own. Amethyst's friends are furious and vow to overcome the entity, but they are delayed by being forced to fight the darkness in their hearts made manifest within the Coliseum of Chaos. All the while, the struggle against the monsters brought on by the Chaos energy continues.

Chapter 15: Ragnarok

Amethyst turned, a sadistic, mocking grin on her face.

**“Well, well, well... if it isn’t Lightning and company! I was wondering when you were gonna get here... takes you long enough!”**

“Save it! Who the hell are you, and what have you done with Amy?!” Fang demanded. Amethyst shook her head.

**“My, are my impression skills that dull? Hmmm... but a thousands years of wrongful imprisonment will do that to you, I suppose. You’re right, this body is naught but a shell. My name is Ragnarok... Emissary of the End, Ruler of the Eternal Night... Oh my, I know countless titles. And there is nothing you can do to stop me!”**

The being known as Ragnarok laughed. 

_ No…  _ Zack thought to himself. 

“Why Amy?! Why couldn’t it have been someone else?!” Snow demanded. Zack’s hands balled up into fists. 

“You think you can use one of our friends like that?! We’ll beat you and rescue Amy!” Zack had a determined look on his face, he was ready to fight. Even if it meant his life. Ragnarok laughed again. 

**“Such foolish determination... all you will do is destroy yourselves! You children don’t hold a candle to me!”**

She snapped her fingers, and in an instant, a bolt struck each of them in their hearts, and then darker versions of the group appeared before them, startling them.

“What... how...?” Lightning wondered.

**“I’ve failed Serah countless times... I was never the mother she truly needed... I couldn’t even be the big sister she needed...”**

Lightning gasped in horror as her darker clone spoke. She looked towards Ragnarok, who smiled evilly.

“How... What are these things?!” She demanded. 

**“Why, they’re you!”**

Lightning blinked in confusion.

**“Or rather, the darkness within you made manifest. They are the manifestation of every insecurity, every failure, everything about yourself that you hate. So, in essence, they are the dark side of you, brought into the light. Now, if you’ll excuse me...”**

“WAIT!”

Fang tried to charge forwards, but her dark clone blocked her. She scowled. 

“Looks like we don’t have a choice! We gotta beat these things first!” She said.

“Then let’s get it done!” Lightning exclaimed, leading the charge. 

Zack ran up to his dark clone.

**“I’m such a failure! All I wanted was to be a hero, but instead my foolish actions caused the destruction of my hometown,  when my family found out they sent me off to a private school so far away. Just so they didn’t have to see their failure of a son! The son that had so much of a future!”**

Zack gritted his teeth and slashed at his dark clone.

“Shut up! I know what I’ve done. I’m doing everything I can to make up for my mistakes!” 

**“How many times have I lied and ended up hurting the people I was trying to protect? How many? I’ve lost count...”**

Vanille looked downtrodden at her clone’s words.

**“When I got my powers, I ended up destroying my whole home with ‘em. Vanille and I were the only ones who survived, but did we deserve to? After all I did?”**

“SHUT UP!” Fang roared, charging at her clone. 

**“Am I doing the right thing by fighting? Or should I stay back and let Claire do it? Am I strong enough? I don’t know...”**

Serah frowned at the words of her clone.

**“It was my fault that Dajh got his powers so early on. It was my fault, letting him out of my sight like that. I messed up big time.”**

Sazh looked down when he heard his clone speak.

**“I’m useless! I just weigh down Light and the others! In the end, I’m just a weak little kid!”**

“That’s enough out of you!” Hope exclaimed, fighting his clone. 

**I may seem like I always know what I’m doing, but in the end I’m so lost and confused.**

“Not True!” Snow then began to fight his clone, knowing all too well that it was the truth. All while everyone was fighting their dark clones, Ragnarok walked up onto the highest point of the tower-a pedestal elevated above the primary platform. She began to sing on an  _ ah _ , something which Lightning took notice to immediately. 

“What the-!” 

In an instant, the four crystals on the cardinal points of the platform began to shine with light, and it grew as she sang. It came together into a purplish-blackish sphere, and shot forward. The earth began to tremble beneath them. 

“What in Etro’s name-?!” Fang demanded. Nonetheless, Ragnarok continued to sing, and eventually, a massive fortress broke free from the Earth. 

“What is that thing?!” Sazh wondered. 

**“Truly a spectacle to mortal eyes, isn’t it? This is the Coliseum of Chaos, where all the souls of the dead deemed worthy fight one another until the Day of Reckoning, upon which they will all burst forth and bring about the end of all existence!”**

Lightning’s eyes widened in horror. No, Amethyst wouldn’t want this! This damn Ragnarok thing had completely subdued her friend! 

“That’s enough! We’re going to stop you, and get our friend back!” Lightning snarled. Ragnarok laughed. 

**“Oh really now? I’d love to see you try!”**

A horde of undead beings poured forth from the gates of the structure, and Ragnarok sat on the throne, watching with an evil grin on her face. Zack tried to get a link with someone, but it wouldn’t work. 

“Come on!” Zack said as he fought the undead beings that approached them. Snow was next to him.

“Zack. A link would be very helpful right now!” He exclaimed.

“I’m trying!” Zack said back, slashing at a few of them at once. Ragnarok laughed, enjoying the spectacle of the group’s suffering. 

**_This is only the beginning, pathetic mortals. Only the beginning._ **

The twisted being leaned on her hand, crossing her legs defiantely. Cid and the others finally managed to break into the tower, only to be mortified by the sight before them. 

“No... it can’t be...” He muttered.

“Ragnarok... Emissary of the End, Ruler of the Eternal Night, Queen of the Umbral Realm... our end is upon us.” Yeul said quietly, closing her eyes and frowning. A single tear escaped her eye.


	17. Chapter 16: The Ruler of Eternal Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues, and Ragnarok's past is revealed-an ancient goddess who felt unappreciated and thus turned to the darkness to make those who she felt were ingrates pay for their lack of gratitude. At Caius's suggestion, Zack uses his powers to take him and his friends into the warped goddess's mind. A new battle begins, this time for the sake of the world and all who live in it.

Chapter 16: The Ruler Of Eternal Night

Zack was finally able to form a link with Lightning. He readied his sword and threw it like a boomerang. Killing all the beings in one hit a piece. When Cid and the others came in Zack looked up at what used to be Amy.

“There has to be a way to stop this thing!”

“Unless you can get through to Amethyst, there is no way to stop this. And Ragnarok has her completely in its grasp.” Caius said, sighing. 

“Ragnarok... the Ruler of Eternal Night. In ages past, she was a beautiful queen who shared rule with her sister, Chrysalia. However, as she was the sovereign of the night and all things associated with it, people feared her and slept through her night... and she felt that her work was never appreciated. So, she snapped, and brought about the First Umbral Era.”

Everyone turned to face Yeul. 

“She was defeated by her sister, and sealed within the moon. However, it was only a matter of time before the seal weakened and it failed... and now, the Second Umbral Era is beginning.”

Zack closed his eyes for a second. One thing he liked about his links is that he could feel the people he could link with, and he could feel Amy. Almost as if she was calling out for help. 

“She’s not completely under that thing’s control. With my ability to link with people, I have an increased awareness of who’s around me that I can link with. I can feel Amy there.” 

Snow’s eyes widened. 

“So we can still save her?” 

Zack nodded.

“I think so.” 

“Even if you  _ can _ free Amethyst from the body of Ragnarok, she has already gathered more than enough strength to exist on her own, and be the threat she was in ages past. I doubt you will be able to stop Ragnarok so easily... wait a minute... you can form empathic links with others...” 

Caius tapped his chin in thought. Lightning looked at him, arms crossed. 

“Something on your mind?” She asked. 

“I don’t know if it is truly possible, but if he could form an empathic link with Ragnarok, he  _ might  _ be able to convince her to stop all of this herself, and  _ finally _ turn back to the good queen she was in ages past. It would be incredibly risky, as if he failed, he would likely fall under her spell... but at this point, I see no other way. The burden falls to you, Zack. You must find a way to pull Amethyst from Ragnarok, and then, you must find a way to convince Ragnarok to give up this endeavour. Otherwise, humanity is as good as doomed.” Caius explained, looking towards Zack. 

“Damn, put all the pressure on the poor kid, why don’tcha? I know you saw it all go down firsthand, but sheesh, ya don’t have to be so blunt.” Rydgea said. 

“There is simply no other way to put it. It falls to him. However, we will protect his body while he attempts to do this, and I imagine he could take his closest friends with him, if he links with them beforehand. Are there any other ideas? Any objections?” 

“Forming that many links at once though is risky. Each link drains a part of my energy. I don’t know if I’d be able to do it…” Zack said to Caius. 

“I’ve only ever done one at a time. If I do pull this off, I’d have almost no energy left when it’s all done with.” 

Snow looked at Zack.

“Do we really have another choice?” 

Zack sighed and closed his eyes. He focused on linking with his friends first. It was a bit difficult due to the Chaos energy in the area, but he did it. He then looked for Ragnarok. Once he found her he was able to bring all of his friends into the area. Ragnarok growled, cursing as she felt Zack prod his way into her mind. 

**“So you want to try to play mind games with me, mortal... then so be it! We shall play!”**

She glared in the direction of the unconscious bodies, and sent stronger undead beings to try to destroy them. Within the confines of the being’s broke psyche, however, was a different story altogether. 

It was dark, dreary and full of distorted images and voices... and off in the distance, crying. 

“Convincing her is up to you. I have to maintain the connection between all of us and her.” Zack said. Snow looked at Zack and gave a nod.

“We’ll do it. Just give us a holler if you feel the connection breaking.” 

Snow looked over to where he heard the crying and saw a figure which he figured must be Amy. 

“Ragnarok! Exactly why are you doing this?!”

The source of the crying was a small child.

“No one appreciates what I do... No one likes my nights...” 

Amethyst was strung up in the dark realm, looking down and depressed. Ragnarok was sitting on a black throne, and scowled at them.

**“What could some mortal fool possibly hope to understand? I am beyond your comprehension, you imbeciles!”**

“You just want people to appreciate you, don’t you?” Snow questioned. He knew the story of Ragnarok thanks to Yeul. 

“You’re upset that everyone sleeps during what should be your time.” 

Snow was trying to get her to admit what he knew was her reason for doing this. He needed to do this for the safety of the world. Ragnarok snorted. 

**“What I wouldn’t give for you ungrateful wretches to be truly appreciative of my work! Do you have any idea how hard it is to ensure the moon rises safely, as well as all of the stars?! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to persuade the souls of the dead to let go of their ties to this world, and then safely escort them to Valhalla, all while preventing the Chaos of Valhalla from bleeding into your world so it wouldn’t ravage it?! NO! YOU DON’T! You mortal imbeciles are all the same, ungrateful, whining little children who can never have their fill!”**

The group stepped back a bit at Ragnarok’s seething rage. 

**“So, when I, a** **_god_ ** **who most certainly has the** **_right_ ** **to do so,** **_especially_ ** **after all of these years of doing all of her duties without complaint, ask for at least a** **_shred_ ** **of the appreciation that** **_she_ ** **got, what happens? Nothing! I am ignored, like a passing breeze! So, I decided to** **_punish_ ** **you fools for your insolence! I brought about eternal night, so you would be forced to realize that mine is not the lesser light! I let the Chaos of Valhalla bleed into your realm, so you would see what would happen if I didn’t perform my duties! But no, my supposed** **_sister_ ** **decided to coddle humanity, and undo all of my efforts to teach you the lesson you so sorely needed, and on top of that, banish me!** **_BANISH ME!”_ **

Ragnarok stormed closer to them, booming thunder with her every step. 

**“But her efforts would not last forever! I killed her, as she deserved for her coddling of humanity and banishing me when I was doing something good for all of your wretched kind! Now, I have returned with my righteous vengeance and desire, and this time, Chrysalia isn’t here to save you! You lowly worms will learn the only way you ever can-by experience! The night WILL LAST** **_FOREVER,_ ** **and your world will** **_BURN_ ** **until there is nothing left, and then... then, you will** **_finally_ ** **be grateful for all I do!”**

Lightning charged forward, attacking her, as did Fang. She blocked their attacks, but they continued.

“Zack! Use your link to get inside her memories! Find a way to get through to her! We’re counting on you!” Lightning ordered, continuing their assault. 


	18. Chapter 17: The Sins of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack manages to make his way deeper into Ragnarok's mind, and finds her memories. She shows him the past, including her first successful attempt at raising the moon, and performing another duty as a shepherd of the dead. Zack also bears witness to her transformation into Ragnarok, which also shows how metahumans came to be. She then questions him on who he now thinks is in the right...

 

Chapter 17: The Sins of The Past

Zack tried to get to her memories. It was extremely difficult, but he did it. Once inside he tried talking to her.

“Ragnarok, people do appreciate what you do. It may not be voiced but we do. I know for a fact everyone loves it when we get meteor showers or the lunar eclipses. We have you to thank for that. I can sense that you don’t hate us, as you would of let the chaos spill in hundreds of years ago. You just want some voiced appreciation, right?”

She scowled. This mortal, how _dare_ he invade her mind like he just did! And how dare he preach such _lies_ to her!

**“You speak naught but lies, mortal boy! Your kind consists of nothing more than lowly ingrates!”**

However, before she could open her mouth to spit forth yet another venomous insult, suddenly, an image appeared to their side, of a moonlit night, with people sleeping, and a mournful figure sitting on a dark blue throne, watching.

**“Damn you.... Somehow, your power has allowed you to access my memories. You wish to see what happened in the past? Then come and see for yourself.”**

Zack walked closer, keeping in the thought that it was all up to him now. He had to succeed. He didn’t have a choice. The fate of humanity was on the line. He stopped when he was a few feet away from her. He then waited to be shown what happened. The first flashback showed a beautiful young girl with dark blue, flowing hair, and teal eyes, wearing elegant blue and gold regalia. She raised the moon with some strain, before collapsing. Another figure saved her, with golden hair and white and gold regalia.

“Did it work? Is it there?” The young one asked.

“You did it. The moon’s in place.” The older one asked.

“Yay! I did it!”

It then faded to the two cuddling next to one another.

“Do I have to do the stars too?”

“Most nights, yes.”

“ _All_ of them?”

“Tell you what-I’ll do the stars tonight if you help me with the sunrise in the morning.”

“Okay.”

The flashback faded away. Ragnarok sighed.

**“That was the first time I ever successfully raised the moon. It was exhausting-reaching out from the earth, and lifting such a powerful, heavy thing into its place. Chrysalia did the stars that night because I was so exhausted. And this was only the beginning.”**

Another flashback began. This time, it was the girl from before, but quite a bit older. A young, ghostly figure was sobbing on the ground.

“I don’t wanna go... I’m scared...”

The girl from before knelt down, and looked the ghost in the eye.

“You needn’t fear. You are bound for a better place, where you will have many friends, and you will see other members of your family as well. Not to mention that when the time comes, the rest of your family will join you.”

“But... I... Okay, I guess...”

The girl took the ghost, and led her with a herd of other ghosts to a portal, which they went through, and she quickly closed.

**“I had spent hours speaking with that girl. One little girl, terrified of moving on to the afterlife because she didn’t know what lay ahead, and she didn’t want to leave her living family behind. And it was far from the first time I was forced to go to such measures to fulfill my duties.”**

More and more flashbacks flowed by, showing the girl watching the world go by, repeating the same things over and over again, but watching in increasing despair as the people played and enjoyed the day, but shunned and slept through the night. She scowled at the images.

**“Ingrates, all of them. All of your kind. I watched for years and years, trying again and again, hoping like a fool that it would change! Hoping blindly that your kind would come around and realize my night was just as beautiful and just as important as the day! But it never came to pass. And I knew what I had to do. Your kind only ever truly changes through experience. So I acted. I made you all experience the truth. In that moment, Celestia became Ragnarok, Emissary of Truth.”**

A new flashback began, in a castle with two thrones, one themed for Chrysalia, and the other for what was obviously Ragnarok before she became what she is now-the goddess Celestia. It was the middle of the day.

“Not. Another. Step.”

Celestia walked out into the center of the thrones, anger and resentment in her eyes.

“Did you _really_ think I would stand idly by, watching as they all basked in your precious light and relished in your _coddling_ , while I slaved over the night, and kept them safe from the Chaos?!”

She stood firm.

“All I ask for is a small hint of appreciation, and I don’t even get the slightest recognition or thanks, but they sing _your_ praises to the ends of the earth!”

She began to gather magic all around her.

“This foolish farce ends _NOW!”_

She forcefully raised the moon over the sun, and dark beams shot forth from the now-dark sky. They enveloped her, circling around, before turning a lighter shade of blue. Sadistic laughter could be heard as Celestia transformed into Ragnarok, and the sun disappeared. Chaos began to flow into the realm of the living, ravaging the land, and armies of the undead began to attack everything in sight.

“Celestia! I will not fight you! You must _lower_ the moon, stop the Chaos, and send the dead back to Valhalla! It is your _duty!”_

Chrysalia had arrived, and was standing before all of this. The transformed Celestia snorted.

 **“Celestia? I am Ragnarok! I have but one duty now-to** **_change the world!_ ** **And I’ll start by destroying** **_you!”_ **

Ragnarok shot forth a beam of powerful magic, which Chrysalia only barely dodged. The sun goddess propelled herself through the broken roof, and began flying.

 **“And where do you think** **_you’re_ ** **going?!”**

Ragnarok pursued, attacking Chrysalia relentlessly. The goddess was barely dodging as she flew along, uncertain of what to do-

“AAAAAAAAHHHHH!”

Chrysalia cried out as a powerful beam struck her through her chest, and she fell to the ground. Blood pooled underneath her, and it began to drip from her mouth. She began to cry tears of blood as Ragnarok laughed, thinking she’d won.

“Oh sister... I am sorry, but you have given me no choice! For the sake of all living beings, I will stop you!”

Chrysalia gathered all of the magic she could, and rose up in front of Ragnarok. The moon goddess, annoyed, gathered powerful magic of her own, and the two fired at each other. There was a struggle, but Chrysalia managed to overcome Ragnarok and seal her within the moon. Chrysalia then fell to the ground, her blood seeping into the land.

“I can do no more... the future rests in your hands, my beloved children...”

She closed her eyes, and disintegrated into light. The flashback then ended, and the realm faded to black.

**“Yes, she managed to banish me, but at the cost of her own life. Her blood then seeped into the land, infusing it with raw mana, which changed the things that grew out of it. This, in turn, began changes within those who fed off of what grew out of the land. The first mortals that possessed powers-what you call** **_metahumans_ ** **-came to be because of her stupidity. If she hadn’t been able to banish me, your kind would have learned its place, and there would be no division. All would be united under my beautiful sky, as one. Now, tell me, who do you think is in the right?”**


	19. Chapter 18: Celestia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack doesn't take either side, much to the shock of Ragnarok. She begins to doubt herself, as Zack's feelings reach her. However, too much Chaos energy has bled into the realm of the living for the now-purified goddess to stop it alone. A plan is made to harness the Eidolons' powers to help Celestia drive back the Chaos to where it belongs...

Chapter 18: Celestia

“It’s not my place to choose, but I have to say that you both have your times.” 

Zack was able to recall one of his memories to show her.

“But people do appreciate you.” In the memory, Zack was showing Cloud, Sephiroth, and him were all watching the meteor shower that was happening.

“That day, everyone saw how beautiful the night sky can be. We wouldn’t have it without you. We all appreciate it, even though we don’t always voice it. Silent appreciation is the same as vocal appreciation. ”

She looked upon the memory, and she looked on it with somber expression. 

**“You never knew it was my work... As far as you were concerned, it was just a natural phenomena... Not the effort of a goddess...”**

She began to doubt herself, and looked down at her hand. 

**“But... maybe that’s what she wanted. She didn’t want humans to be dependent on gods and goddesses. I... Was I too quick to rush to judgement? Was I so jealous of hearing my sister’s praises sung that I couldn’t see it? I... Was I the fool in the end?”**

She shook her head. 

**“What am I doing? Listening to a mortal of all things!”**

She turned, and scowled at him, but her eyes betrayed her supposed anger. 

**“Damn it all... Why did there have to be a mortal born with the ability to link with others?! Now I’m listening to his ramblings and actually contemplating them! A god contemplating the words of a mortal!”**

She fell on her knees, and clutched at her head. 

**“Damn! This is not how it’s meant to be! I am a goddess! You’re just a mortal! You are supposed to heed my words, not the opposite! How can this be?! Agh!”**

“Trust me when I say this, but we all appreciate you. I can tell you don’t really hate us, your just disappointed that we don’t remember you as much as we should, but I promise you. If you stop all this I’ll make sure people remember you, especially during meteor showers, firework shows, and eclipses.” Zack said, his eyes showing that his words are sincere.

 

**“It isn’t that simple. Too much Chaos has bled into this world, and ravaged it. Even if I were to force it back, the effort would exhaust me, and your kind is known for being quick to blame. They would kill me as I did with my own sister. I... I cannot right this. Not even my own death will.”**

Ragnarok closed her eyes, now not knowing what to do. 

“What if… me and my friends protected you from anyone that tried to kill you? We could convince that you’ve changed. Would it work?“ Zack asked Ragnarok, trying to figure out how to solve this.

**“The whole world would be out to kill you. You would not be able to sleep without worrying whether or not someone would come after your head. And the damage I caused... it would take years upon years to repair, and even longer for the mental scars to heal. You don’t truly understand what burden you’d be placing upon yourself.”**

“There has to be something!” Zack then figured he needs the dean's help. He sent out a message saying ‘I got her to come to her senses but we need a way to get the Chaos energy back, there would be extreme damage. If she calls it back, she would be exhausted. And people would attack her. Any ideas?’

“Well, I’ll be damned.” 

The others were fighting still when they heard Cid’s comment. Jihl raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t tell me Mister Fair actually pulled it off.” She said in disbelief.

“He did, evidently. However, he says that if she forces the Chaos Energy back where it belongs by herself, it would exhaust her, and that she wouldn’t have the strength to fight anyone who would attack her to try to claim vengeance.” Cid explained. 

“Not an unwarranted desire, that is for sure....” Caius trailed. 

“The Eidolons.” 

Everyone turned to face Yeul.

“The Eidolons possess a power unlike any other. Tell Zack to release his friends from the link, let them return to this world. Then, we will use the Eidolons to drive back the Chaos, easing the goddess’ burden. All of this will end when that happens.” Yeul explained.

“But what of the goddess herself?” Rosch asked. 

“That is simple. We take her into our care. It is the safest place for her.” 

Cid sighed. 

“Your advice has never failed before, Yeul... I see no reason why it would now.” 

Cid relayed the message to Zack via the link, and they resumed the stall-fight. When Zack received the message he then sent a message out to his friends. 

“I was able to make her come to her senses. But to get the chaos back under control I’ll need your help. I’m releasing all of you from the link. Cid will fill you in.” 

He released them and kept a link open with the dean, Ragnarok. 

“We have a plan. We’re going to use the Eidolons to help you with the process.”

Ragnarok’s eyes widened.

**“Eidolons?! They haven’t been seen for years! Why didn’t you mention you had them before?!”**

She stood up. 

**“They most certainly have the strength to drive the Chaos back! Come, we must wake from this dream!”**

Zack released himself from the link with Ragnarok and Cid, since he was back to the real world. Doing that many links at once though depleted all of his energy, causing him to black out. When they returned to reality, a brilliant light came forth. The group sputtered as they came back to, and they all watched as not only was Amethyst released from Ragnarok, but the goddess reverted to the elegant appearance that Zack had seen in his dreams. She landed before them, looking down.

“Greetings. My name is Celestia. I know you all are likely unhappy to see my face... but I am here to help. Please allow me to do so.”

“You released our friend. I think we can all trust you. Right?” He looked to all of his friends. 

“Hey, Vanille and I know what it’s like to be used, and so does Amy. Tia’s her own woman now, so by all means, I’m okay with it.” Fang said casually, shrugging her shoulders. Celestia blinked. 

“T-Tia? I don’t get it...” 

Fang clapped her on the back, laughing.

“Your name’s Celestia, right? Well, Tia’s just a shorter version of that, and I like to call people by nicknames! Come on, when this is all said and done, I’ll teach ya a bit more.”

Celestia hung her head in shame.

“I’ve been sealed in the moon for too long...”

“Hey. Don’t we got a world to save? We should get started!” 

Snow stood back a bit. 

“Shiva!” He then watched the two sisters come out and wait for his next command. Lightning snorted.

“For once, you’re right,  _ hero.  _ Odin!” 

Lightning jumped skywards as Odin appeared.

“Okay, my turn! Alexander!” 

Hope stood back as Alexander came hurtling from the sky and landed harshly.

“Come on, Hecaton!”

Vanille leapt skywards as Hecatoncheir appeared from beneath her, landing in front of him.

“Don’tcha forget about me! Bahamut!”

Fang grinned and looked towards the sky as Bahamut came tearing down. 

“Well, if the kids are in this, I might as well join in. I summon... Brynhildr!” 

Sazh shot bursts of fire as Brynhildr appeared behind him. 

“Here we go! Corvus!”

Amethyst spread her arms open wide as Corvus came tearing down from the sky. Celestia smiled. 

“They’re just as I remember...”

Snow then looked over to Cid. 

“What do you need us to do with the Eidolons?” 

“If I may... I can tell you that.” 

The group as a whole looked at Celestia. 

“I need you to use the Eidolons to herd the Chaos in. Once that is done, we will drive it back into Valhalla, where it belongs, and then I will seal the portal. It does sound easy, but it is not child’s play. Best of luck to you, warriors.” Celestia explained. Fang grinned.

“Then what are we waitin’ for?! Let’s go!” 

The huntress enthusiastically jumped on Bahamut, and the others weren’t far behind. 


	20. Chapter 19: Eidolons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aided by the Eidolons, Celestia is successful in driving back the Chaos energy with a massive spell. Everyone is exhausted, and the staff and students prepare to head back to their home, Cocoon Academy. Feeling guilty over what she has done, Celestia is unsure what to do...

Chapter 19: Eidolons

Once everyone was with their Eidolons...

“All Right! Celestia, give us a signal when your ready to start herding the Chaos back. As soon as you give it, we’ll command the Eidolons to help you out.” Snow exclaimed. Celestia nodded. She took in a deep breath, and clapped her hands together. 

**“Darkness of the night, silver moon and twilight stars, heed the call of your creator and master!”**

Her eyes took on a silver glow, and silver magic energy rose up around her. The moon and stars began to shine even brighter than before. 

**“Dance, sing, and shine on the evil from the realm beyond! With the aid of thine brothers and sisters, drive it back from whence it came!”**

She looked towards the group.

**“Everyone, NOW! Use the strongest attacks your Eidolons can offer!”**

“Got it!” Lightning said. She began.

“The storm is here!”

She used Zantetsuken, creating a whirlwind that drew the Chaos in.

“Snow! Your move!”

“Let’s ride!” 

Snow then made an ice vortex using the bike the Shiva sisters turn into, drawing some more of the Chaos Energy. 

“You’re next Hope!”

Hope nodded.

“Clear the way!” 

Alexander fired forth several lasers, driving the Chaos closer together.

“Your move, Mister Katzroy!”

Sazh nodded.

“Time to wrap this up! Come on!” 

He drove Brynhildr around in circles, drawing massive flames that compressed the Chaos to the ground.

“It’s all you, Vanille!”

Vanille nodded.

“Bring out the big ones!” 

Hecatoncheir used its Gaian Salvo attack, loosening the sphere from the ground. 

“Your turn, Fang!”

Fang grinned.

“Rain down hell!”

Bahamut launched forth a sphere that impacted the ground and exploded violently, sending the compressed Chaos skywards. 

“All on you, Amy!”

The former thief nodded. 

“This ends now!”

Corvus launched forth a massive burst of energy that exploded, sending the Chaos right to Celestia. The goddess then forced it back into Valhalla, before sealing the portal shut. She collapsed to her knees, exhausted. 

“Did… Did we do it?” Snow asked, looking up at the portal. It was that moment when Zack began to regain consciousness. 

“Wha-What?” 

Celestia panted for a moment. 

“I believe... we did. The land may have been ravaged, and it will take time to rebuild... but the threat, for now, is ended. We have won the day... and I can certainly see why the Eidolons chose you.”

“If we band together, we can rebuild what has been destroyed.” Snow said looking at everyone. He then looked back at the dean.

“What now?” 

“Well, I think I speak for everyone here when I say that it’s been  _ quite _ the day. We should return to the Academy, and rest.” Cid said. 

“I second that. Plus, Dajh is probably getting worried.” Sazh agreed. Jihl let a small smile grace her face.

“To the Academy, then.”

The majority of the group began leaving, but Celestia didn’t move.  Snow went to help Zack back to the academy, since he still didn’t have enough energy to walk by himself. He looked over and saw that Celestia wasn’t moving. 

“Hey, you alright?” He asked her, a concerned look crossing his face. 

“...It is none of your concern. Go, help your friend back to your home. Leave me. You barely know me, after all...”

Celestia’s words were quiet, reserved, and full of shame. She didn’t feel worthy to be in the presence of such kindness. She simply hung her head and looked away from Snow.

“Just know that you’re welcome at the academy, Raines said so.” 

Snow then began to walk home with Zack. 


	21. Chapter 20: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day won, everyone returns home to Cocoon Academy. Dean Raines gives everyone a break from classes due to the need for reconstruction. Celestia soon finds herself at the Academy, and Fang, fed up with her guilt complex, decides to take the goddess out to a bar... and then, Celestia gets drunk.

Chapter 20: Aftermath

“Sorry about this.” Zack said to Snow during the walk back. “Don’t apologize, it’s thanks to you that we succeeded. If you didn’t bring her to her senses, who knows what could've happened.” 

Nervously, Celestia trailed behind the group, and headed inside. She looked around a bit, and, still feeling guilty, opted to head for the auditorium. She found a couch backstage, and curled up on it, looking downtrodden still.

“How can humans forgive so readily? I do not understand...”

Snow opened the door and laid him down on his bed, figuring him of all people would be exhausted. Snow then turned out the light and went to bed himself. The next day came. It wasn’t surprising to hear Dean Raines rally the students. 

“Now, I know these past few days have been trying for us all, with a scorned goddess’ wrath threatening to destroy us all. However, there was more to the truth, and the threat is over. We must work together, and rebuild our ravaged world! Class is suspended until further notice!” 

The students cheered, while Celestia watched from the shadows. She looked down, and closed her eyes.

“Why would he protect me? He barely knows who I am... Just how much has changed since I’ve been sealed on the moon?”

“All right! No class!” Snow said rather excitedly as he had Zack made their way back to their dorm. 

“Keep the volume down please. I’m still recovering.” Zack said while bringing up a hand to rub his head, feeling a bad headache coming along. 

“Oh. Sorry.”

Celestia pushed herself off the wall, and walked away from the general crowd-

“WHOA!”

In an instant, Fang had grabbed the melancholy goddess around the waist, and was pulling her along. 

“W-What are you doing?! What is the meaning of this?!” Celestia said in a panicked tone, flailing about. Fang laughed.

“You’ve been sad for too long! Come on, we’re gonna party!” 

Celestia looked desperately towards Zack and Snow.

“Help me!”

“I think a party would be a great idea Fang! You coming Zack?” 

Zack shook his head. 

“Maybe later.”

Celestia swallowed nervously.

“You-You’re agreeing with her?! Are you mad?! I... I... What sinister plans do you have in store for me?!”

“No sinister plans, just bringing you out for a little fun.” Snow said, trailing behind Fang.

“Somehow, I have a feeling this will not go as you planned...”

She looked down as Fang dragged her to a nearby bar, which was pretty quiet. Fang sat her down on a stool, and sat down next to her. 

“Hm? What can I get you three tonight?” The bartender asked, noticing them.

“Vodka, straight up for me.” Fang said.

“...I do not know...” Celestia muttered, shying away from the bartender. 

“How about something easy to start?” Snow suggested. Back at the dorm Zack was lying down, trying to fight off the headache coming on.

 

“Somethin’ easy, huh? Your friend here new to partying?” 

Before Celestia could speak, Fang interjected herself.

“Yea, she’s new. So don’t go too hard on her. Give her something that’s a bit sweet.” 

The bartender nodded, and handed her a fruity drink. She took one sip, and blinked. 

“Odd... But very likeable.” She admitted, taking another sip.

“And there we have it. Another shot, wouldja?”

Fang was poured her shot, and she drank it back while Celestia sipped tenderly at her drink. Snow asked for a small glass of Whiskey, he wasn’t a heavy drinker, but he did like the tougher stuff when he did drink.

“Mmmm... This is quite a succulent beverage. Another, please?” 

“Um, okay.”

Celestia was handed another drink, and she enjoyed it. Fang raised an eyebrow.

“Oh boy. Snow, be ready. I have a bad feelin’ about what’s gonna happen when she’s finally drunk more than she can handle...”

“Yeah. I do to Fang. Something tells me it’s not gonna be pretty.”

Though it took pretty much all of the alcohol that the bar had (much to the poor bartender’s confusion and utter  _ amazement _ ), Celestia  _ did _ finally get drunk…

“My... I can feel my inhibitions leaving me... no, they have already left! Ahahahaha! What a fascinating feeling! There is nothing holding me back! Now... what to do... hmmm...” She wondered, eyes dilated, grinning. Fang facepalmed.

“Etro save us all... We’ve got a drunk  _ goddess _ on our hands.”

“We should get her out of here, before she does something she’ll regret. Right Fang?”

“Yea-”

“So, my fine gentlemen... care for a song?”

Fang facepalmed again.

“Damnit. Too late.”

Celestia sat on a table, and began to sing “It’s A Fine Life”. 


	22. Chapter 21: Don't Get A Goddess Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes quickly learn to never let Celestia get drunk again. She is carried home, and laid out on Fang's couch. One crisis is resolved, but Dean Raines knows that this can't possibly be the end...

Chapter 21: Don’t Get A Goddess Drunk

“I’m still gonna try and get her out of here.” 

Snow then got up and walked over to Celestia. 

“Come on now. Let’s get you home.” 

“Oh, come now, my fine fellow~! You don’t *hic* have to be... have to be shy! Come now, listen!” 

Fang groaned.

“It’s no use. You’re going to have to do it the hard way. She’s clearly enjoying herself a bit too much.”

Snow then got up on stage and picked her up, and put the mic back where it belonged. 

“Ready Fang?” He said as he carried Celestia towards the door. 

“Yup. I’m good.”

Fang opened the door, but Celestia started to protest as they walked out.

“Why must you stop the show *hic*? It was... I was so good! I just... *hic*... I want to...” She whined, starting to cry. Fang let out an exasperated sigh.

“Snow, do us all a favor and knock her out. If Raines finds out we got her drunk the first day she’s back ta the real world, we’re doomed.”

“On it.” 

Snow hit her on the back of the head hard enough to knock her out for at least an hour. 

“We got at least an hour.”

“That’ll be long enough ta get her into the dorms and get her ta bed. Amy probably wants nothin’ ta do with her right now, so Vanille and I’ll handle her. Let’s get movin’!”

Fang sprinted as fast as she could, leading Snow along. Snow followed Fang until they reached her dorm. Snow passed Celestia off to her.

“She’s all yours. Good luck.” 

Snow then turned around began to walk back to his dorm. Fang took the unconscious goddess, and laid her out on the couch, making sure to lay several pillows on the floor incase she fell off in a drunken stupor. There was no way of knowing what would happen, after all. She then flopped on her bed, and passed out for the night. 


End file.
